Laura and Moffun Kami Jewel Live
Main Information * Idols: Laura Hasegawa & Moffun Form: Kami Appearance LauraKamiJewel.png MoffunKamiJewel.png * Coords: **Laura:Lavender Paradise Coord **Moffun:Royal Vampire Duke Coord * Song - Kajitsu No Keikoku (From Kanon Wakeshima) * Stage - Falulu's Stage PriPara_-_26_227_25.png Before the live Moffun: Then are you ready Laura? Laura: Hai haii!! *says while jumping* Moffun: So finally, eh?? *Gives her 3 PriTickets of a Coord Sets* Laura: Yeah! *smiles* Ah??*Looks at them* Paradise Coord..?? Arigato arigato!! *hugs him* so let's start! ~ PriPara Change ~ Meganee: The Coord colours and ribbons makes you a very cute look and the white of the dress makes your aura bright! Also the brilliant Tiara feels you so good! Laura: Lavender Paradise Coord tehe~! Meganee: Moffun, the vampire aristocratic style suits yoou perfect as always, good luck Moffun and Laura! Moffun: Royal Vampire Duke Coord ! Live ~ On the Stage ~ The music started to sound and Laura started to go down upstairs when her aura started to shine in a pure white colour with ribbons and sparkles of a lot of colours but mostly in silver color. When she was near Moffun, he takes Laura in his hands and his aura started to shine too, an enchating golden aura with crowns and colorful cotton swabs around him. Their two auras were shining together around them and they started to do waltz steps. Negai ga kanau to iu akai kajitsu yottsu no ashikashe to toukakoukan Sono jouken wo hoobareba nigeru te mo ashi mo ushinau deshou When they followed dancing their Kiraras appeared in the stage, making the auras more brighter and more powerful. Chuukoku wa hitsudoku ''' henpin fukanou nao nozomu to iu nara''' otabe kudasai They started to sing together. ~ Chorus ~ Hitotsu kurayami ni tozasare ' F'utatsu namida ni oboreru Mittsu gokuraku ni hodasare ' '''Yottsu shuuchi ni sainamareru ' As they finished the last verse their kiraras turned away from them and Laura's turned to an orchestra's stick while Moffun in a violin. Then, Laura and Moffun toke the stick and the guitar and then shouted. '''Prism Live~! And then a lot of instruments appeared while Laura was waving the sticks as he was moving for the stage together while Moffun started playing the guitar. After that they started doing prism lives. Prism Jumps~ First Jump! Seto does a simple jump in the air and a sparkling golden star appears complimented by surrounding smaller stars. - Premium/'Pop' Splash! ' Star_Splash_02.jpg Pop_Splash_02.jpg ' Second Jump! Laura spins around while her arm is raised up, drawing a pinkish-rainbow colored spiral around her. She makes a loop and comes down to the ground, spinning around before forming a heart with her hands. As she poses, behind her the rainbow with a heart at the center shines. - Lovely Rainbow' LovelyRainbow23.png As Moffun spins, golden jewel crystals with different sizes sprouted out of the surface. Then he makes his hands face inwards, after that he spreads his hands high as a cross appears. -'''Golden Jewel Spin Cross'' Jewelgoldenspincross.png Third Jump! Laura ascends in the air with reflections of herself around her. Then, she went even higher as a light shines revealing she posing with a kaleidoscopic-like design behind her, circling. -'Dream Kaleidoscope'' Mugen_Kaleidoscope.png A continuous keyboard line appears in front of a silver background decorated with Prism Stones and music notes. Moffun slides across piano keys, which make sounds as she skates upon them and music notes appearing from his feet. From a close-up view, Moffun winks and poses, and a music note appears next to him. - '''Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider' JewelSpinCrossplatinum3.png Then, some wings appears in Seto's and Moffun's backs. '''Fourth Jump! Laura stretches her arms forwards and a red macaroon appears from her hands. As many macaroons appears at the background, she spins until the macaroons formed into circles. -'Happy Macaron Spin'' ANNMacaronSpin8.png Moffun appears dressed as Mr. W, he spins himself and then sits in a crescent moon. After that he kisses an apple and points to you while landing on the moon. -'''Mysterious Passion! Starlight Kiss' StarlightKiss23.png He's already flying from the sky while jumping '''Fifth Jump! Laura jumps and floats throw the sky with a bouquet in her hand while she's making a rainbow with the bouquet. When she fells she poses with the bouquet as she's surrounded by a lot of flowers and plants. -'Throbbing Memory Leaf' ' WAKANAThrobbingMemoryLeaf.png ' ---- Moffun appeared behind of the Earth which had the starry sky background. Purple sparkles appeared as he hugged the Earth. -'Infinite Hug Eternal'''' MugenEternalHug3.png '''Sixth Jump! Laura glides on a rainbow road, then having their arms outstretched and a pose to end the jump. The background has platinum shapes. -'Platinum Spiral' ' Platinumspiral.png ' ---- He is already flying from the sky while jumping Moffun reaches the sky, holdes one of his hands out and then sends a Kiss towards the audience. After that he poses and a rainbow appears along with Moffun's shadows as swans flew by. -'Emperor's Angelic Dance ' JUNE6thjump.png Seventh Jump! The scenery takes place somewhere in the palps where Laura plucks a four leaf clover from the ground. She throws it foward, into a lake, where it begins to glow and sparkle and the scenery changes to that of a forest. Several flowers transform into musical instruments, some held by butterfly, while Laura floats out from beneath the lake. She conducts this orchestra using a giant four leaf clover. -'Ushigi da izumi no orchestra' ' 97338c15-1595-4a64-b3c7-eb8e0e91079f.jpeg ' ---- Moffun flies towards the stormy clouds and a baby appeared surrounded by swans. His body glows and feathers appeared as he welcomes the baby. As he held the baby in his arms, golden angelic wings appeared and surrounded him and the baby. -'L'Amour de L'Ange' ' L-amour_de_l-ange.jpg ' Eighth Jump! A kaleidoscope floats down to Laura and she looks through it. The Camera zooms in on her eye momentarily before switching to a room of mirrors. Two other Laura appear behind the mirror, and float upward before separating. Together they talk and float up into the air. The scenery changes to that of a kaleidoscope image of Laura theme colors and symbols while the three Laura's hold hands to form a triangle. -'Secret Wonderful Scope' ' c08f7601-1661-43f9-80ae-ec2c393515f4.jpeg ' ---- Moffun is riding a white horse in a fire field. The horse jumps above a crack and then Moffun jumps from the horse grabbing his chest. From the chest a saphire big jewel appears betwetn lights and Moffun destroys it with his sword. Then the scene changes to a stained glass window with the previous scene in a church -'Sapphire Kakumei' ' 螢幕快照_2015-11-30_下午07.29.15.png ' Nineth Jump! Laura is sit in a queen chair when Moffun comes and gives her a Rose, then, that Rose becames in a red rose Bouquet and Laura gets up by throwing it and saying: Let our dreams become true! Then they fall in a full red rose petal garden and jumped. '-Fraternity Rose Garden!' ' E741a5aa-4429-441e-8913-95efe97b73b6.jpeg ' After,, rose petals are falling like confetti in all the stage. Mofffun and Laura pose making their more bright and all the people became shocked and fall in love with the two siblings live. Category:Duo Live Category:Live Category:Prism Live Category:Laura Hasegawa Category:Moffun Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Moffun's shows